


Confession

by arttselen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dom Bang Chan, Fucktober, Fucktober 2020, Inktober 2020, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Priest Bang Chan, Religion Kink, Sub Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: Jeongin finds his comfort in the church, not because he’s devoted to god, but because he is always listened echoing through its walls.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 40





	Confession

Jeongin holds the hand that occupies his own firmly, running as fast as he can towards the deserted church’s monumental doors. He laughs without restrains and feels like the aurora of spring. The scent of wet soil and vigorous rain air comes to the senses, filling the vivid rib cage with blooming flowers of peace. The Yang excited discloses the sanctuary entrance and obliges it to remain securely closed after they enter the ambient.  _ “Ohhh! I missed having this place all for ourselves. It’s my comfort zone after your embrace” _ , the young boy says while spinning around the center of the altar happily. The novice priest is delighted by the sight of the livid reason of his blessed days and can’t contain himself from inquiring him. 

— Why is here your comfort place, Jeongin? It’s too paradoxical, although you’re always so cynical nonetheless. 

— You don’t know? It’s here where we have most of our memories, and not to say that the reverberation of my voice sounds heavenly on our fucks. 

— Oh, Jeongin — Christopher grins loudly, grabbing the boy’s by his hair and putting him in his direction. — You’re such a mouth-watering. — And he kisses him ardently, approaching his waist towards the height of where it’s his phallus. — Can you perceive what you do to me, my angel? — He lays the younger hand on top of his private parts and presses it against the hard volume. When Jeongin continues with the contact there by himself, he tightens the hold on his nape and enfolding the boy’s ass with his palm. 

— Oh, hyung — He moaned through the caressing touches, sustaining his weight on the man’s shoulder. — _ Fuck me, fuck me, oh lord.  _

Christopher lifted the boy in his arms and walked until he reached the confession chair, establishing him there gently. They already did that countless times before. Jeongin would unbosom himself, and Christopher would make him pay for his sins. —  **_ Confess to me, Jeongin. Profess to me, your mortal peccancy. I will give you my attention, and God may attend yours prays.  _ **


End file.
